


Not-Fic: Let's See How America Handles Digimon

by uncles_sister_pikes



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainstorming, not-fic, right now i can only imagine this being 3 episodes like castlevania
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncles_sister_pikes/pseuds/uncles_sister_pikes
Summary: AKA self-indulgent story that I've had since the beginning of high school years ago but worked upon. This is my idea of what I think would be a good adaptation for Digimon because western adaptations of anime so far haven't been too successful. They either change too much where they forget the core elements, or barely change anything that makes fans wonder why they bothered watching.





	1. Chapter 1

  * Our story would take place in the good ol' US of A, and it stars ME! ...Or anyone that's watched Digimon in their childhood without calling it a Pokemon rip-off.
  * The protagonist recently buys a toy D-3 Digivice (from Adventure 02) off of eBay for nostalgia.
  * Soon, though, technology around them starts acting weird. Screens on TVs, computers, and smartphones go on the fritz, traffic lights malfunction, all that stuff.
  * At least until the protagonist holds the toy Digivice in front of a screen. Any other technology in the proximity of the Digivice malfunctions.
  * When first doing this to their phone, a Digi-Gate opens and the protagonist receives two images from an unknown number: a sun with a circle in it, and a weird circle with two triangles on the top of one side, bottom of other, and a wavy pillar in the middle of said circle.
  * ...Wait, THESE ARE THE CRESTS OF COURAGE AND FRIENDSHIP!
  * Ever the curious protagonist, they decide to hold the Digivice up toward their monitor.
  * Another Digi-Gate opens, this time being a bit more hectic with lights flickering and a WOOOOSH, where a Veemon now appears!
  * "Why not Agumon? That's more recognizable!" Self-indulgence. Plus D-3 Digivice.
  * Turns out that this Veemon had been partners with our protagonist for quite some time now, and the protagonist remembers when they had their own toy Digivice before this new one and picked Veemon as their partner
  * "Been a while, eh?"
  * The protagonist is still in shock. HOW? WHAT? WHY?
  * So Veemon gives some kind of explanation that the Digital World actually DOES exist. (Should be obvious nowadays with online servers, games, etc.) Advanced AI developed during virtual reality testing, usual explanation stuff there.
  * ...Oh gosh, that means adult websites have their own section of the Digital World. 
  * Of course, the media and general public would flip out if they found out Digimon could exist in real life, so Veemon has to stay a secret.
  * Oddly, though, Veemon mentions that the government already knows about their existence and is secretly distributing them to people who know what to do with Digimon.
  * "...So you're telling me the government is making me team up with you again?"
  * "Yep! Together, the two of us are going to beat up cyber crime and rogue Digimon that cross over into your world!"




	2. Chapter 2

  * Fortunately, after Veemon appears, technology stabilizes.
  * Thank goodness, the protagonist missed some online assignments and would not be looking forward to accidentally failing the semester.
  * Veemon decides to hide as a plush doll when people question it.
  * Animals tend to not be bothered by Veemon's existence, and when need be, Veemon helps the protagonist with their homework.
  * "So like, is there a government agent that's going to keep a close eye on me from now on?"
  * Veemon points to itself.
  * "I mean that's human."
  * "Oh, then I dunno. They just told me to do my job."
  * Remember when Veemon mentioned rogue Digimon are crossing over to our dimension? WELL, TALK ABOUT INCONVENIENCE! NOW THEY DECIDE TO SHOW UP!
  * Guess who the first one is, though?
  * THAT'S RIGHT, BLACKGARURUMON!
  * It's like in Tamers where it shows up in an ominous fog. Time slows down in there but it can spread quickly the further the Digimon travels. And that means more collateral damage.
  * Veemon gets its poor butt handed to it, until it asks the protagonist to help it Digivolve
  * Phone brings up the Crest of Courage, acting as the D-Communicator from 02, and the protagonist does some crazy Kamen Rider hand gestures with both the phone and Digivice to get the Digivolution to activate
  * Also because the protagonist watched the dub as a kid  **"DIGI ARMOR ENERG _IZE"_**
  * Really cool sequence of Veemon Digivolving into Flamedramon  ~~ _THE FIRE OF COURAGE!_~~
  * Protagonist is really tempted to play the cheesy 90s rock songs like from the movie during this fight sequence
  * SO FLAMEDRAMON WINS, and goes back into Veemon. The fog disappears, and in the place of BlackGarurumon is now an Egg. Veemon tells the protagonist that they can send Eggs back through a Digi-Gate.
  * ~~no data absorption likes tamers sorry~~
  * Ohhhhhhhhhh no BlackGarurumon did more damage than expected. ...Crud...
  * The news reports on this the following morning and already there are online conspiraces. Thankfully, none of them are about Digimon. 
  * From this point onward, it's the typical "new monster every week" formula until friends of the protagonist get involved and AS IT TURNS OUT, they have partner Digimon, too!
  * This is when the government actually DOES get involved, and fills the friends in on what's going down: they need new Digi-Destined in technology-based countries to help protect the modern world as we know it.
  * There are other members across America, and our ragtag group is the *insert state here* division.
  * And our protagonist gets complementary goggles from the government as a sort of cool sci-fi communicator. Plus like in Tri, it can detect where Digi-Gates open.




End file.
